Civil War
by Marcus Maximus
Summary: Chapter Five Ganondorf takes Castle Town with one strike from his army of moblins. Link is told secrets in which involve Zelda! Lies are turned into truths, so what becomes of the castle? R an R [changed the title]
1. Prologue

Taking Back The Throne

**I honestly think you guys'll like this one, it's not really in contact with OOC or any of the other Zelda games but in some ways it is. I don't own anything, if I did I'd prolly be rich! Now on to the show!**

_Prologue: Drastic War_

_" My king!" A soldier called coming down the throne room rug to the king, slowly but swiftly. He was wounded in his chest very severly and it looked like he wouldn't make it that long. He stepped down on his knee and bowed, with pain and shock going threw his head and body," We've been attacked, it was a surprise. We're out numbered and most of our men are already wounded..."_

_The king pulled his crown back, showing his shocked eyes, he turned to the side and pointed at a nursemaid in blue," You, go get my wife and child." He then turned to a man dressed in red on his left," You, send a messanger bird out to the crusader army at Lake Hylia..." These two went into action as the king pulled out his sword._

_" My lord...you'll fight?" Someone said from the side. The king nodded and watched as his wife walked into the room, her hair was golden and her dress was pure white and pink with simbles of the triforce and other relics all over it. She carryed a baby girl no older than two in her arms wrapped in a white blanket. Suddenly when she reached the King, a huge explosion occurred._

_" Someone take care of this man!" Called the king." I need five soldiers to escort my wife and daughter to exile! I have no army to fight with until the crusaders arrive!" Looking back down at his wife he kissed her," Go my dear, I'll meet up with you soon..." Tears formed in her eyes as another explosion came, this time closer._

_"But dear! If they breech the castle walls then..." The king interupted her with a breif hug," No time go! Gaurds!" A gaurd came and grabbed the Queen, taking her out of the throne room." Be same, my wife..." The king muttered before the wall collapsed on the side and moblins poored in._

_Out back from the stables, six horses could be seen riding west into Hyrule feild, towards Lake Hylia until they saw a massive army of Yellow and white over the hills." Who are they?" Asked the queen as one of her escorts got off of his horse." It's the crusaders..." He whispered. _

_They stormed down the hill side, fast and swift with the speed of lightning. One spotted the queens escort and yelled," STOP!" stopping the whole army temporarily. He rode his horse over to the queen and her escorts and jumped off," My queen what are you doing here? What about the king?" He said sheathing his sword._

_" He stayed to help protect the throne, if he dies all is lost!" The wueen answered, hold out her baby." Zelda is our last Link..." She coughed, blood spattering all over. The crusader gasped." Whats wrong!" He yelled holding her in his arms._

_" I'm sick...thats why Zelda has to go to someone safe...until the throne is ready to be taken once again..." She coughed again and went limp in the guys arms. The baby drifted out of her arms and into the soldiers hands. He looked at it with heavy thought, rubbing his chin," I'll take care of it from here...KATIS!" He yelled as a soldier from his army rode over to him and stopped right beside him." Take the army, on to the castle, I'll take the baby back to Lake Hylia where she will be raised as one of us..."_

_" Yes sir!" He yelled and ran back over to the large army of crusaders and just like that, they were off towards the burning castle where hope was almost lost. The soldier looked at the baby again, it cried harder and harder but that wouldn't stop him from taking it back. He sinced a good heart in it and it would rule Hyrule someday._

_Looking back at the queen he called for her escorts," You, pick her up, she deservs a proper burrial..." He said ad the soldiers obeyed his command. Quickly the soldier jumped up on his horse with the baby in his hand and took off towards the Lake, back home to where his people lie,a nd his wife and son._

_The crimson moon was high in the sky, almost right in the center, signalizing mid night and the stalfos would be out soon. _

_He hurried back to the lake with ease when the skeletal warriors began rising from the ground," My goddesses...I can't fight now..." He muttered, running straight threw the incoming attack of skeletons._

_Soon he reached the lake and the threat diminished." Phew, that was close..." He looked at the baby," Well my wife is gonna like you..." He muttered and galloped over to a small by the fishing hut. The tent was small but looked comfortable and could fit only at least five people._

_From inside he could here a voice, that made him smile widly," Daniel? Is that you?" it said, very soft and clean. Daniel looked at Zelda one more time and back in the direction of Hyrule castle." Yes dear it's me and I'v brought a visitor."_

_From behind the tent curtains a young women emerged, followed by a young boy of about two. Her eyes were dark purple and her hair golden blode. The boys were a struck ice blue and his hair golden like his mothers." Who is this this?" She said, grabbing Zelda from Daniels arms and examining her." She is the heir to the throne, the princess Zelda, I'v been ordered to take care of her until she is ready to take care of the throne, until then the stewart is in charge."_

_The young boy looked at the baby as well, Zeldas eyes opened, looking at him with curiosity of a cat. She whinied alittle bit and laughed and so did the boy. Daniel smiled," Well Link? Do you like her?" Link smiled." Well it's officail, since Link says so, Marry, we'll take care of her."_

_"Right, now lets get her a bath, she looks like she's been through alot!" Zelda smiled again as Link made a face at her." Now now Link you should get to bed..." Link made an "awe" noise and ran back into the little hut, leaving behind a small trail of dust._

_**12 years later...**_

" Ready..." Said a man in a dark black cloak and red riding pants on. His boots were dirty brown and on his arms he wore leather gauntlets and a red tunic. Around his neck was a pendant in the shape of a heart containing two pictures of him and a golden haired blue eyed girl." Their attacking from the west...Zelda take your group and cut em off there..." The girl so called Zelda nodded and pulled out her bow, she wore a full red body suit complete with a dagger on her back and a quiver of arrows. Quickly she took her group through the forest and stopped.

" Ok archers...wait on Links command..." She looked down at the swordsmen Link commanded and waited until he gave the signal. She could hear sounds of moblins feet hitting the ground hard and the sound of a Gerudo womens voice yelling commands. Now the trees started to rattle and the ground began shaking as the first moblin could be seen coming through the trees.

Zelda looked down at Link and back at the fastly approaching moblins coming straight at Link. Suddenly when the moblin got close Link pulled out his sword and looked directly at Zelda. She reached onto her back and so did her archer companions and yelled," FIRE!" A wave of arrows came crashing down on the unsuspecting moblins as they fell right into Links trap.

" Haha! That one worked..." Said Link eyeing Zelda with a grin." But theres more Zel! Be on your gaurd!" He yelled back at Zelda." Right!" She responded.

Link pulled out his broad sword and pushed his cloak back behind him so it wouldn't get in the way. Slowly he pulled it up and waited until another moblin ran through the bush's followed by man Gerudo on his heels. He was snort feriously like a pig and his weapons big.( AN:Hey that rhymed!)" Go!" Yelled Link as all of his companions charged with their swords and sheilds into the army or Gerudo and clashed at mid center.

Zelda shot another arrow as Link hit his first opponent. She weilded a long spear about six feet and she seemed good with it! She raised it and slammed it into the ground where Link was standing as he dodged to the side and delivered a punch to her unsuspecting chin. She backed up and threw her spear away and pulled out two scimmitars, immidiatly attacking with heavy speed and force. Link blocked every one with his sword and pulled back." I'v never fought anyone with this much speed before!" He yelled at her. She grinned and raised her scimmitars and attacked again, this time Link blocked the first two and engaged with his elbow, crushing her rib cage. She gasped with pain and blood was draining from her mouth.

"Now to finish you OFF!" Link engage, thrusting his sword until he heard a familiar scream and someone calling" Lady Zelda!" He stopped right there and turned to look at the spot where Zelda was shooting her bow. She wasn't there! He couldn't beleive it!" Zel!" He yelled but when he turned back to the wounded Gerudo, he could see a punch being thrown with tremendous speed and clashing his face.

The Gerudo had indeed recovered and she was ready to go again. Link rubbed his face and looked around at the all out masacre befor picking up his sword and charging at the women," What have you done with her!" He yelled, swinging his blade with so much anger that he didn't notice the Gerudo had been dodging his every attack! She moved to the side and took this chance of confusion to kick Link hard in the stomach, he bent over and fell to his knees." Damn you..." He muttered.

" Now die!" said the Gerudo women. She raised her swords once again and just before she could bring them down an arrow came piercing through the center of her chest. Soon after another through her knee, causing her to fall limp on the ground beside Link.

" What took yah?" He said smirking. Zelda was standing there the whole time watching as he fought. She also smiled, her eyes glowing in the sunlight." I thought you needed to get rid of some of that beast in you." She said as the soldiers yelled for their victory.


	2. Mystery Of Kings

The Fight For Hyrule

**Well hi there again! I'm here with another great chapter that'll pretty much fill your head with suspiction!**

**Oh and you might be worryin about why the crusaders only sleep in tents, their suppose to be the poor people of Hyrule, but they have the best armour around. Well on with the show!**

Chapter One: The Mystery Of Kings

There was a legend long ago, of the kings of the dead that had once created the boned creatures we know today as the stalfos, warriors of the dead. Every night now, small stalchildren rise in Hyrule feild at night, to kill anyone they see. Now mysteriously the moon is never hungry anymore, it's bright lights full of storys. Storys of the great king Ithicas whos decendant is the late stewart George the third.

Link and Zelda were always together, sometimes you very rarely see them apart, like two peas in a pod. They there on the shores of the great Lake of Hylia, looking out into the waters that were so com that the slightest sound could move it. Link sat there in his regular gear, swords and his bow. Zelda wasn't so armed, she didn't feel it necessary to be ready for war everyday, and in a way she was right.

" Link...how long do you think this war will last? I mean, it's basically over nothing right?" Asked Zelda, taking Link out of his day dreaming. He looked surprised at the question for a moment and yawned," Well Zel, I think theres a reason for it. I was thinking theres another heir to the thrown, otherwise there wouldn't be a stewart in their place. Know what I mean?" Link laid his head back down and pulled his cap over his eyes.

" Well thats true...I'm just tired of fighting," She yawned as well," I just think it's time to settle down for a little bit...Ganondorf won't let us have this little bit of peace though, he's to wicked with his greed for the throne. Whoever wins this war is the perminant ruler of Hyrule..."

They were silent for a little while, just enjoying the senery, it was a calm day, nothing really happening. It felt as though nothing could happen on a day like this, as long as Link and Zelda were together.

"You idiot!" Yelled a mad stewart." Do you not know who rides with the army of the Lake?" He yelled again at a man in front of him. They sat at a long table full of food and drinks and wines. The man he was talking to was old and wrinkled, but from what he was wearing he clearly was royalty.

" Who my lord?" He asked, confused at this sudden reaction. George frowned," You mean you really don't know?" He yelled again. The man shook his head." The late princess Zelda, heir to the throne of Hyrule still lives!" The man gasped." My priests tell me of the triforce...how she would be the one to inherit the triforce of wisdom from her mother. I won't know for sure until it appears on her hand, and that will serv as proof."

The man scowled, surprised and dumb-founded," So what you suspect we do?" He asked another question, a little scared of what the stewart would say to him this time. George rubbed his chin," We'll take her hostage...and then their leader Link...eliminate him."

"But sir, Link is a very skilled warrior, some say he cannot be defeated..." He was cut off by the stewarts loud voice," SILENCE! I will not tolerate failure and I will certainly not give up the throne! I built this castle up, I built the army!Not that bloody child!" His face turned red and the scared man answered with a" Yes sir" before fianlly leaving the dinner table.

The sun finally set in the sky and the wolfos in the distance howled as always, signifying night fall and the days end. The lake was calm and cool as an ocean breeze on summer days. The water cooled and the fish jumped out of the water like they always did when the sun went down, and Link stood on the top of the old witchs lab looking out at the lake in deep thought. He looked at the stars as they slowly appeared one by one in the sky and spotted the red star of the East. He focused on that one star and just staired at it blankly.

Zelda who was in her night gown and ready for bed spotted him from afar, her hair blowing the always flowing breeze. Her eyes glittered like pure gold underwater and she didn't even notice her body had been walking towards the day dreaming Link who had now noticed her every step towards him." Zel, why aren't you in bed?" He asked blankly and looked at her with his crystal blue eyes and blonde hair moving in the wind.

" I can't sleep...I have a lot on my mind for one thing, and secondly you should be in bed as well." Link blinked at this and laughed." Well I accually can't sleep either, after the sudden battles that we'v been in over the past year...but theres something I want to find out in the past and I haven't the slightest clue where to look..."

Zelda tilted her head to the side, signalizing she was confused. Link stared at her for a second and climbed down the ladder from the old witchs laboratory." What is it that your searching for?" She asked an obvious question." Whatever this is you'v been thinking pretty hard on it."

" Well yes accually I have been thinking about it...I want to look up a past king of Hyrule...the one that lived right before the war. Something about his death doesn't make sense. He died in Gerudo Vally yes?" Zelda nodded and erged for him to go on." Well...from the information I heard about a year ago from a captured Gerudo...they recovered his body from the gate of Hyrule feild." Zelda awed in amazment on Links theory.

" So what do you think really happend?" Zelda sat down after saying this and looked at the moon, and so did Link." Well the Hylian gaurd wouldn't even step foot into the Gerudo terratory thats for sure, whether they followed the king or not...the king should have been smart enough not to go into the walls without help. But his body was found from the outside...that makes me beleive that he wasn't killed in Gerudo Valley..."

Link then suddenly got up from his position with Zelda," Zel I'v made up my mind, I'm gonna find all of this out tonight..." Zelda gasped," How are you gonna do that?" She asked, a little ashamed he'd be leaving her at a time like this." I'm sneakin into the castle tonight, I should be back by morning, if not, I'm hiding. Your in charge the armys while I'm away." Link then kissed her silently on the cheek and hugged her tightly." Link you be careful, the castle walls are up as usual at night so it'll be a little harder to get in. And take this." She pulled something out of her nightgown that looked like a folded up peace of parchment that looked at little whithered but still held together. She opened it up and showed it to Link with a happy expression on her face.

" It's..." He looked at it a little bit more, notiving the swirving and curving lines that made into a..." Hyrule Castle!" He yelled and quickly but gently took the parchment from Zelda, glaring down hard on it. HE noticed the lines that curved and swirled into what looked like a map of Hyrule castle. Link paused and suddenly, hugged Zelda," Your the best!" He yelled," Now i'll be off to get ready, you get to bed before it gets way to late." With that he took off towards the army quarters, a tent the size of a one floor house and two gaurds stationed outside of the main door.

As Link passed the two gaurds they both soluted as he dashed into the armory. Only minutes later he came out full black. Now he was ready with his black tunic, riding cloak, a small black bow, and even his sword sheath was black, and of course don't forget the hat. Then after he was done there he dashed over to the stables where he would find Epona outside, grazing on grass. It always got to Link, why didn't she go to bed like the rest of the horse's? But he had heard Zelda saying something about this the other day," She only sleeps when Link goes to sleep," Thats what she said. It made Link happy that he had such a loyal companion

He equipped her quickly and glanced at the moon, it was almost midnight and that was to be the time he would sneak in, but it's about a ten minute ride to the castle so he didn't worry all that much. Epona whinied ounce and Link was on his way, and in the distance, under a small tent Zelda had been watching and smiled before closing the tent cover back.

The cool air swept across his face as he lept the two fence's at the lake entrance and ran for the castle with Epona, seeming to be happy every now and then. The dark shadow of their destination had shown over the hills of Hyrule feild, they were getting closer by the minute and, normally as he said it would take ten minutes to get to the castle but at the pace they were headed, they would make it there in five!

" HAH Epona! We have to make it there by at least One O'clock!" Yelled Link, erging Epona faster through the feild of hills and holes. Slowly the two reached the castle draw bridge which was currently pulled up, and this startled Link very much. It was just the fact that finding a way up around it with out the gaurds catching him on the top. But he had clearance to take them out anyway, he's so good at this sneaking thing that he can get in and out without being noticed.

The river flowed loudly around the side, making Epona get anxsous for some water because of the long and fast ride. Link hopped off and let her go, he could trust her to come back when he'd call. She was a loyal horse. Now he was ready to infiltrate the head quarters to find out about the past kings.

Pulling out the map to see where he would find the most information when he just laughed," Of course the library...now wheres that." He moved his hand across the paper, searching for where he could find the library, there were many places he could look because this castle had grown over the past couple of years to the point where they had about five librarys. So much information, so little time and he still had to get in that night. So the warrior put the map back up and ran towards the drawbridge, pulling out two two hooks that he would soon use to climb the wood. He leaped across the moat and dug his hooks into the wooden drawbridge, and soon he had begun climbing to the top as quickly as he could. He noticed sleeping gaurds around the top and was very careful not to wake them, this way he wouldn't have to kill anyone.

After a short while he reached the top and hoped over the side, and rolling behind a barell to hide from a now awake gaurd. Slowly the man in silver walked over to where Link had jumped, looking over the side and returning to his post over on the other side. Link sighed," That was close..." He whispered. Then he ran the opposite way of the gaurd, around the side where he found a door that lead outside and into the castle market.

The streets were quiet, with only dogs running loose. Link just passed all of this, seeing no reason to linger here, but he had the feeling someone was watching him from the shadows and he didn't really like it.

The castle was dead ahead, about another mile or so into another feild. The moon was beginning to lower in the sky and Link cursed for taking to long. He would probably have to spend the night here...Soon he reached the castle first gate and he knew what he had to do to get past this gaurd. Link approached him and waited for him to speak." Ahh it's you again, got anymore ruppees for me? I'll let you pass for fifty." He said as he noticed Links face.

" Ok I'll give you fifty ruppees but thats as high as I'm going for the next time I come." The gaurd sighed," Very well, hand them over." Link pulled out his pouch and pulled out the jewels that equaled up to fifty and hand them to the gaurd, and soon after, the gate moved to the side.

Link passed and quickly moved to the side into the castle gaurdens in the front, thats where he would make his first move bcause the gaurds never were of any use. Take that gaurd back there for example, he's an example of a bad gaurd. Link laughed to himself as he thought about this and moved on through the front gaurdens until he came to a brick wall. The was obviously a way that someone else could sneak in here, I mean this was so easy that if he attacked tonight with the crusaders he's probably startle them into surendering before twenty minutes of battle.

There were many windows that he could climb into and go from there but the problem were the stray gaurds that lingered the castle, they would probably kill him on sight considering how much the stewart despised Link. He never liked him and that cause the three most powerful countrys to break out of balance, the Gerudo, the Crusaders, and Hyrule it's self all hate each other.

Link climbed to the top of the bricks and pulled out his handy hook shot, a small contraption made with a blade tied to the end of a chain. There was a small trigger on the hook allowing him to shoot it where ever it would get caught, and in this case he wanted to hook a curtain window with would covering it's outsides. He took careful aim and fired the silent shot and it caught onto the window. Then he let go of the trigger, making it pull him to the window and soon he went flew through it and slammed into a wall." OW!" He yelled but quickly covered his mouth and listened to see if anyone heard his remark.

After the coast was clear he snuck out into the hallways, being careful to turn the corner. Knowing where he was already from the map he ducked around the corner and behind a barrel, when a gaurd came around the corner and almost spotted him. The sun was rising slowly and the castle would soon be overun by nobles that the steward was related to. And if he was caught theres no question he'd be put to death, he had to hurry and find those records.

He finally reached the library doors and in good timing, the sun would be up in about an hour. The doors were large but looked like they wouldn't make any noise when he'd open them. Slowly he did this and quickly closed the door and grabbed a torch off of the wall beside the door. This place was big and royal looking, red carpets covered the floor and many books litered the place. Link didn't know where to start first or where to find the long forgotten records of Kings. He had to look fast so he began looking at the aisle's where the books were stacked in alphebetical order. Then something hit him, the records wouldn't be in a simple book, they'd be somewhere else, but where...

Link kept looking drastically and came to the letter "K"." I could look for them here..." But when he walked in he heard someone say," Well I'v been waiting on you..." This startled Link, so he, in the blink of an eye, drew his sword and turned facing the voice.

It was but an old man in his mid eightys with a long brown robe and long white hair on his chin. He held a book in his hand that looked like it could hold the entire history of Hyrule, Link pondered this secretly and finally managed to ask," Who are you?"

The old man laughed and sat down at an old library table beside him and sat the book down in front of him, opening it to the proper page that he wanted." You must be looking for this young man, if you were bold enough to sneak into the castle." Link nodded and slowly put his sword down. He of course, wouldn't kill an old man that seemed harmless to him." What do you want with me?" Link asked, beginning to walk towards his old visitor.

" Call me Rauru, and I take care of this library. And I know that you are Link of the Crusaders,now come sit with me we have a lot to discuss." Link did as he was told and sheathed his sword, walking slowly toward the old man, pulling up a seat, and sitting down next to him.

The man scrimmaged through the book really quick, and stopped at a particular page with an " AH!" Link looked down at the page and examined it, the title read," Ears." Now why would we want to read about ears?

" Ah, it says here that Gerudo ears and Hylian ears are different, but the same." Link responded with a " Huh?" and let the man continue on." Gerudos ears are pointed, but curved upward and thats why they were banished to the desert. Because if you notice, the Gorons and the Zoras ears are just like the Hylian ears."

" Ohh..." Link said with amusment, he started to forget the reason he even snuck into the castle." So tell me old man, do you know anything about the last king of Hyrule and how he died?" Link asked bluntly and reached up to stretch.

" Well young man thats what I'm going to get to, but theres much more your gonna want to know first hand. So I'll continue." Link nodded and sat back, coldly. He didn't really like the time he spent in this place, he still got that feeling he was being trapped, watched.

The old man flipped through some more pages and stopp-ed once again. Link read the title this time and it read " The Hero Of Time And his Journeys Through Terminia."

" Ah the hero of time!" Link yelled, but quickly shut up and let the old man tell the story. He cleared his throat and read," It says here that the Hero of Time came across a mask in the land of Terminia, and it combined with him and the Triforce, but the hero never returned here. Nor did that triforce..." Rauru beamed at it for a second," Well thats strange..." Link looked at the book then back at him," Whats strange?" He asked fixing his hat on his head." Well...I have the ability to sense the triforce when it is near, and if the triforce never came back, why do I sense it now?"

Link nudged his shoulders," Wait a second, if the triforce is here in Hyrule then that power of that mask is here as well..." Rauru nodded." And thats exactly why your here. To retreive that power. And now that you'v finally found out your purpose you'll find out your history as well. Now, I will lead you out of here, and I will give you this book to keep. After you get home and put it in a safe place I want you to uphold a journey. First you must go to the Lost Woods, and find the path of the owl. Take it to the forbidden place and retrieve the Emerald of Children. Then Go to the mountains, to where the gorons roam, and get the stone ruby of fire. And last go to the river and get the stone Sapphire of the Zoras." Rauru handed him the book." Now, be gone!"

Link vanished into a blinding light and found himself back where he started, outside of Hyrule castle town, with the sun high in the air." Ok...at least i didn't get the information I wanted, but I got somethin..." With this he called Epona and began walking back home to the lake.


	3. Golden Forest

The Fight For Hyrule

**Again Thanks for the reviews, they make me feel way better from the real life stuff. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter Two: _Golden Forest_**

Zelda stood in the doorway as Link was suiting up for his adventure of his lifetime. He grabbed his spear sword and wrapped it around his waste, and pulled his extra bow the wall, putting it on his back beside his black bow and sword. He then grabbed a large quiver full of arrows and then tied a bag of Deku Nuts to his belt on his waste.

" Link where are you headed this time?" Yawned Zelda, still continueing to watch the fast moving Link in getting ready. Link just smiled at her and pulled out his hat, and black cloak over his red tunic." I'm off to the forest Zel, be back by the end of the week."

Link checked around for anything he was missing and quickly snatched a small bag from the side of his bed and threw it over his back." Your in control while I'm gone, the soldiers seem to listen to you more than me anyway." He laughed. His face gloomed over for a feirce second and he went back on to laughing his heart out. He only got like this when he was really tired, and you can tell he was right here.

" Link go to bed." Murmered Zelda, fixing her hair in the near by mirror." I know your tired, at least rest before you go." The forever burning sun slowly rose over the hills of the crystal clean lake and seemed to purify all darkness in it's wake, and this also meant it was time for Link to go.

" Well I'll be off, and don't worry about the rest thing, I'll handle that in a little while. Oh and I'm taking Epona so you have nothing to worry about." She smiled, her white teeth sparkling and making Link melt." You just be careful ok Link?" He replyed with a quick "Ok" and gave her a quick hug, before leaving the cottage.

" Wow it's hot..." Whispered Link as he whipped sweat from his forhead and jumped onto Epona." Ok girl, to the forest...HYAH!" Next thing he knew he was on his grand adventure that he'd hope turn out good, for the sun was rising high in the sky and pointing him in the direction that he needed to go.

The feilds were clear and open as usual and they stretched out as far as the eye could see. In the distance could be seen the castle of Hyrule and beside it Death Mountain with the still smoking ring above it. Kakariko village as always sat at the foot of the mountain, being protected by the small barrier made up of spare rock around the village.

The forest was next across from the pure water of Zoras river. Then while Epona naturally lead him where he needed to go, he was lost in his mind, about his past experience with the old man in the castle, and this journey that he embarked on. Maybe he would become stronger and have more knowledge about the king that he wanted, and there was only way to find out.

Suddenly as if out of nowhere, dark clouds poored in from over the lake behind them and eventually it began raining. Epona began to run faster as if trying to race the storm. Link pulled his hood over his head and raced Epona on to the forest just ahead.

Only moments later Link trudged past the forest border and he was intot he forest being protected by the large leaves of the rain. " Made it!" Link yelled and immidiatly atopped Epona before a large tree and jumped off of her. He let her run wild like she usually did and began jogging into the forest at half speed, hopping to reach his destination. There was said to be a village of ever lasting children that lasts back to when Hyrule was even made. Only few are suppose to have made it to this village un harmed, so he knew he'd have some competition somewhere in this forest.

The young war hero came to a small bridge that hovered over a long passage way underneath. It was quiet and the trees seemed to be looking at him from every side of his body, and in some case's even below him. Small yellow eyes peeking at him from ever direction. Owls in the trees above, hooting at him as he passed by, almost as if they were warning him of something, whatever it was, he didn't like it.

The bridge got closer and closer until it was at least a foot away from him, and when he took a step onto the cracking peice of old wood, somethin jumped at him from behind, but he ducked and immidiatly pulled out his sword. It as well had on a cloak that hid the outline of his goldish red blood struck eyes.The cloak made it harder for the creature to move but it was still fast with it.

It struck quickly with a fast red blade and missed Link, cutting off a few strands of his hair as he moved to the side. The cloaked one then struck again in a small series, again and again until Link was back to back with a laarge wet tree. Then as if it thought it was going to finish Link off, it sliced down again only to meet Links tin sheild on his right arm.

" You bastard!" Link yelled, pushing the creature back. Link advance on him quickly and with one slash of his sword he cut the hood off of the monsters face and showed it's true identity." What the hell are you!" He yelled again. It's voice cackled and once again it drew it's blade at Link once again, as if asking him if he was ready to go again. Link smiled and readied himself again with his broad sword in his left hand and the sheild in his right." Bring it on..." He said and with that the creature attacked once again.

Over in the bush's watched an unsuspecting young child that looked around the age of ten but her eyes showed more wisom of an old man. She frowned under her hat and looked at the warrior fighting their gaurdian entrance. Could it be him? She though, but just watched as this warrior took on the skeletal warrior.

" Ok time to finish you off!" Link said as he and the demon beast stood there in what looked like an endless dead lock. Then from out of nowhere a whistle sounded, and Link couldn't understand why, but the creature seemd to weaken until it quickly jumped back and ran into the bush's around where Link had first spotted it.

" What the..." Link murmered, approaching the bush's cautiously." Why did it just run away like that? Could it be a trap?" He took another step towards the bush's wioth his sword and sheild in his hands ready for any ambush. He stuck his head closer to the bush's and was surprised when a head popped up out of nowhere." GAH!" He said as he backed up and fell on his rump.

The head that had popped out was nothing but a small girl around the age of ten and she wore a green tunic and green boots, matching that with her green eyes and green hair. Also, to block the rain she wore a straw hat, that made her kind of remind him of Zelda when she was little." Howdy stranger, never seen you in this neck of the woods before!" She giggled at her joke" The neck of the woods" and exited the bush's to look at Link sitting on the wet ground, dumb founded by her appearance so suddenly.

" Well aren't you gonna say something?" She asked smiling. Link managed to get up on his feet and put his weapons away, and cautiously took a look around for that creature that had attacked him in the first place, but once he saw that the coast was clear he looked at the young girl in front of him." Well hello there...why would a young girl like you be hanging around here?"

The young girl laughed at this and looked him up and down," Your name wouldn't happen to be Link would it?" Link was takin back by this young one knowing his name, he hasn't even seen her before! He gasped and looked down at her smiling face." H...how did you know my name?" He asked, filled with wonder and questions on how this girl knew him.

" Well you look like a boy that once lived here a long time ago...but alas he hasn't come back." Link looked at her face turn into a small sad look and then back to happy again." And you look exactly like him and you even have tyhe same name! Wowzers Mister I wonder how that can be!"

"Yeah me too..." Link said watching the young girl jump up and down." Do you know where I can find a stone called the Kokiri Emerald?" And after he said that it was all over, the young girls happiness turned into a frown and she suddenly looked scared." Why do want our precious emerald?" She asked cautiously.

" Oh no wait! It's for a good reason! Don't be mad at me!" He said in a very gentle but strong voice." Please, my name is Link and I am here on importance to help my comrades the crusaders take back their rightful thrown of Hyrule. I only need the emerald of the forest, please I beg of you."

The girl just looked at Link pleading for the Emerald and simply said," OK!" and then she began walking down a small path way through the forest. Link followed close behind her, very cautious to anything that would attack him again, but the little girl seemed very com in these dark woods.

Meanwhile back at an unsuspecting Gerudo fortress..." Damn you! Why didn't you tell me Link was gone in the first place! That leaves the crusaders with no commanders to lead." Ganondorf said slamming his fist down on his commanders desk.

The woman on the other side of the table jumped at his power of shaking the whole room and answered shrinkingly," But sir, there is one person that Link leaves in command. She goes by the name of Zelda and she is a very skilled archer. She is second in command of the crusading army." Ganon looked out the window at his army of Moblins gaurding the front gates of his fortress. In the ten years of this war Link never attacked him, so he didn't see why he needed a defense anyway, but that fooled stewart might try something as soon as one of them lets their gaurd down.

" Ok...if we can't get Link even at this moment, we'll attack that damned Stewart...I'm dieing for a good masacre and I want it now. Set up the armys, I want thousands at the gates of Hyrule Castle and show no mercy, don't stop until you have killed every man woma an child, burned down the whole town, and captured the fool stewart."

The commander woman soluted and walked out of Ganons quarters to fill out his commands and attack the citys of Hyrule. Gnon looked at the back of his hand at the triforce symbol that haunted him for the longest time, he knew of his destiny as the triforce holder, he just didn't know why he had to have it, but it gave him the power enough to rule an entire never ending army. He laughed at his progress as the armys outside of his window began to move out and surpringly attack the stewart in his age of peace. And it was going to end very soon.


	4. Total War

The Fight For Hyrule

Chapter Four-Total War Is Declared

THe sun was crimson in the day as Zelda sat on the beachs of the lake reading a book. No attacks had been happening since Link left, which left her board with nothing to do. She had ordered the soldiers to build up defenses and send out scouts to see be warned of attacks. But despite the large army of crusaders they controlled, she didn't want to leave the territory to attack a province of the Gerudo. She, unlike Link, didn't trust the stewart at the castle. They had been so distant from their allys to the point where they don't even trade anymore.

She looked up from her book as a man clad in yellow armor walked over, soluting to her." Our scouts indicate a large force of moblins heading for the castles gates. They'll be there by sundown." Zelda pondered this. Link hadn't returned yet, only he lead the offensive teams." What do you want us to do my noble lady?"

Zelda sat there, she couldn't just sit by and watch her allies be destroyed by the army of destruction, but she didn't want to leave the lake defenseless. Finally, she came up with a solution and turned to the scout," Send a message to the Zora Domain. After them, send a message to the Gorons, see if any of the neutral forces with help. I can't lead an offensive..."

"I understand my lady. We'll send out messages immidiatly." The soldier soluted and walked off.

Zelda sighed, she didn't like her position. Without Link they were pinned down at the lake. Only he could lead an offensive and win. But Zelda decided to ponder this at another time. She pulled her book back up and began reading again as the sun made it's way across the sky, counting down time until the Stewart would be attacked.

Link had followed the little girl to a tree that towered over head. He looked closer to see that the tree had a mouth and a nose, and under that nose a small beard. He gasped as the tree began to speak," You are here to retrieve the stone of the forest are you not?" His voice was deafening, and seemed to echoe within Links ears.

Link bowed after the little girl did and raised his head," I want to end the war thats been plagueing Hyrule for so long. A man by the name of Rauru told me that I should gather three stones and report back to him."

The tree let out a series of coughs that sounded much like...laughing? It stopped and began speaking again as Link edged a smile," Rauru! I haven't talked to that man in years...let see...about a millenium ago. How is the old coot?"

Link laughed at the trees bursting happiness at the name," He's well sir."

" Well then if its the stone you want by his name, then it's the stone I'll give you." Suddenly, a sparkle came from the trees leaves and slowly, a green stone floated into Links left hand. He smiled as the stone glowed with forest magic. Green was it's color and around it was a gold symbol of the Kokiri.

" THank you so much...I don't know what to say!" Link said smiling even better now. He couldn't understand how the trees bumbling happiness made him smile so much. Every two seconds the tree seemed to be cracking jokes!

The tree smiled," Well you be off. But think about this before you go..." Link listened in with a smile." So a guy walks into a bar and says ow..."

Link didn't get it, and neither did the girl. But he thought about it anyway as she lead him back to the edge of the forest. They had chit chats here and there, about the boy that had been there so long ago. And how Link resembled him.

" People in Hyrule today say that the Hero of Time is a legend. But only we Kokiri and race known as the Sheikah know of the legend as true." Saria finished her story and looked at Link, obviously still thinking about the joke.

The young war hero whipsered in his head again," So a guy walks into a bar and says ow..." He slapped himself in the head and noticed how stupid he had been not to get this joke at first notice.," AH! I'm so stupid! A bar, like a metal bar. The guy walked into a metal bar and said ow! Wow!"

Saria was dumbfounded at his sudden laughter and looked up at him with questioning eyes.

Link looked back down at the young girl and said," When the tree told that joke, he wasn't talking about a bar with drinking men, he was talking about a metal bar!"

Saria looked confused again," Whats a...bar."

Link noticed that she wouldn't know what a bar is since she would have never left the forest, he sighed." I'll show you someday."

She smiled," Promise?"

"Promise."

Nightfall finally hit as Ganondorfs forces of thousands of men lined up outside of the walls of Hyrule Castle. Inside a very upset Stewart raised his voice at every armed man he could," Get those defenses up! Now! Raise the drawbridge! Get all abled men to the front!"

Ganondorf sat at the front of his army on his black stede. He had been clad in black war armor, his helmet covering his red hair. At his side was a long sword made of brown steal found in the desert. He looked back and smiled devilishly as his seige towers got closer and closer to the gates. The demon unsheathed his sword and raised it, followed by snorts from his army. Hyrule Castle had officially been under seize. He turned to his commander," Bring in the trebuckets. Take down that drawbridge. NOW!" He ordered as the commander rode off towards weapons packed on wheels.

The Stewart George looked over the walls and asaw the siege towers coming towards his beloved city." Fire at will archers!" Then he noticed the large slings set up on the enemys front line. They were aimed at the drawbridge across the moat. He cursed to himself. He knew they would take the town without much effort, but he urged his soldiers on.

Arrows flew over the walls back and forth, some Hylians dieing and some moblins. Ganondorf was pleased when he noticed the sieze towers unloading moblins over the tops of the walls. He smiled even wider when he saw the trebuckets were complete and fireing fireballs at the drawbridge. It caught fire easilly and soon burned down." Now send in the makeshift bridge!"

Soon a bridge was set up across the moat of the castle town, Ganondorf had been pleased very well." Now! Charge!" He urged his horse forward and soons the two armys clashed in the middle of the bridge. Dead hylians and moblins fell into the water, staining it with blood. Ganondorf finalling made it to the bridge, jumping off of his horse.

A Hylian tried to bludger him over the head with a war hammer. He blocked with his sword and grabbed the soldier by the throat, lifting him up and throwing him into the wall. Then the evil king went on a series of killing streak, leading his army into the city.

THe Stewart, at the back of his army, ordered a retreat, gathering the entire army within the defense of the castle. Ganondorf had taken the castletown...


	5. Secrets Unfold

THe Fight For Hyrule

Chapter Five-Secrets Unfold

The sun had been high in the sky when Link had been trotting on Epona towards Kakariko village. He noted that smoke had been rising from the direction to the castle town, but he didn't think much of it. Maybe a city fire. The young warrior continued on to the village.

It had been nightfall when Link reached his destination of Kakariko. He found that everyone had been asleep. He reached into his pockets and found that he had no ruppees, therefor he had no place to stay. The young warrior walked around aimlessly, and eventually ended up in the graveyard. He read each grave and stopped when he came to two graves on the top of a hill.

Their names were " Sharp" and "Flat." Link noticed that they had been burried on both sides of the late king." Strange..." Link murmered to himself.

Suddenly, a figure appeared from one of the graves and hovered behind Link, startling him mildly. Quickly on instinct the warrior unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the ghost with armor." Who are you!" He screamed, a bit frightened to see a ghost.

The ghost simply laughed and pointed to the grave of Sharp, which fortunatly another ghost had formed over. Both ghosts hovered together and bowed," I am Sharp." Said the left one.

"And I am Flat," Said the right.

"And we are the music brothers." They said at the same time. Link sheathed his sword, now knowing that they mean no harm to him.

Sharp hovered a little higher," And you are Link. Am I correct?" Link nodded, still dumbfounded that he was accually speaking to a ghost." Very good! Well the the goddess Nayru has sent us back to give you even more information on your quest! She seems to have great love for you, Warrior Link."

" What do you want with me?" Said Link, now back in his friendly mood.

" First we must warn you of the dangers ahead. The late Stewart George intends to have you put to death." Said Flat.

" And that Hyrule Castle is under siege. But do not let this interupt your quest for the three spiritual stones." Said Sharp.

They began speaking from Sharp to Flat and vice versa to Link, like true brothers.

" You must keep an eye out on Zelda."

" She is very important to you."

Link watched as the ghosts hovered around him," What do you mean I have to keep an eye out for her? She can practically take care of herself."

Sharp backflipped in the air," That she can, but the Ganondorf will soon find out who she really is and he will come for her."

"Zelda is the most important person in Hyrule right about now." Said Flat.

" But why am I to be put to death? I've done nothing wrong to the stewart..." Said Link, now sitting down on a nearby gravestone.

" Ah but the Stewart knows who you truly are." Said Flat, pointing at Links face." Unfortunatly, that is something that you will have to find out on your own accord. But first we will tell you of Zelda."

" Yes yes Zelda! She is the heir to the throne of Hyrule. To be blunt with it." Link gasped as Sharp told him this.

Flat came in again, now seeing the confusion on the boys face," Yes she is! She is in exile. Haven't you wondered instead why there wasn't a new king instead of a Stewart?"

"But this is secret, VERY secret! No one must know until the right time, when it is time for her to take back the throne and rule Hyrule." The ghosts said at the same time.

Link rubbed his chin," So she is the heir to the Hylian throne. And the Stewart knows this...so he wants to eliminate the crusaders? And the castle is under siege! By Ganondorf?"

" Well how bout that Flat! He is a smart one!"

"A smart one he is Sharp! Very good Link. Now comes the time of your awakening. It will dawn on you sooner or later, who you truly are. And you will lead this land back to peace."

Flat hovered beside Link." Are we making any since to you now?"

" I guess...but how do I know this isn't a dream. It isn't everyday that I talk to ghosts you know. And how do I know that I can trust you!"

" Ah dear boy we are here to help, sent from the great Nayru herself! Now, take these words and continue your quest. Everything will fall into place sooner or later." Said Flat.

Link looked up at the two of them," Wait! Before you go back to your resting place...is this why the Hylian records of the Kings death so messed up?" The ghosts nodded," So they hid his death, to hide that Zelda was the true heir?"

Sharp came up again," Well you see. Besides us and the King, no one has known of the birth of the young princess. The king wanted it to be top secret. Only the Stewart knew of this. But alas, he has betrayed the late King."

" Now be off, young Hero, and may you be safe!" Called the ghosts as they laid back down into their graves to rest for all eternity.

Link opened his eyes to see that the sun was now high in the sky. Had that been a dream? He couldn't tell. But he was sure it was real, and he would be more careful on his journey." I have to get these stones quickly. The Castle will be taken soon if Ganondorf has it under siege..."

The hero jumped up and ran out of the graveyard. But unnoticed by Link, the two ghosts peeked out of their graves and smiled at each other, and went back to sleep.

**Back at the castle...**

Ganondorf continued his pursuit of the Stewart. THe castle town had been complete devistated. The only standing building was that of the temple of time, which for some reason could not be taken down by mere mortal weapons. Ganondorf knew of this and decided not to mess with the goddesses.

He urged his forces on, driving the Hylians back to the castle. Ganondorf then called off the attack and began setting up his dark base in the center of the now destroyed city.

" Now...we will have Hyrule to ourselves. Those crusaders won't do a thing about it with their beloved Link gone." He smiled with anguish." Soon the Gerudo will have the beautiful land of Hyrule to themselves. After we take the Lake however..."

A nearby Gerudo bowed to Ganondorf," Sire. We have captured numerous civilians. What do you want done with them?"

Ganondorf sighed and brought back up his evil smirk." Do what you wish, I have no need for them." She bowed and walked away as some moblins finished building pavillions in the center of the town. The evil king entered, now noticing the set up of the tent. A round table in the middle and under it, padded pillows to sit on." Theres really no need for planning..." He said in a low tone." But I guess having fun with the Hylians lives is better than taking them full force..."


End file.
